Papa's Magical Ashes
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Written for J2 Crack on LJ. This is a silly magical story about a wish gone wrong, or has it. There is a mention of spanking but only briefly.


It was a sad bittersweet day for Jared Padalecki. His Papa Joe passed away at the ripe old age of 85. He had been sick for quite a while so it was no surprise but still it broke his heart. His Papa had been a big influence on his life and no matter what choice Jared made, Joe supported him.

Jared Padalecki raised a glass of beer and said,

"To my Papa, Joe Padalecki. You were a man with your own ideas and brought joy to all those around."

"To Papa Joe." Jared's friends all said.

Jeff, one of Jared's ex-boyfriends said,

"I was the first boy Jared every brought home to meet the family. Joe was folding the laundry in the living room. Jared had to go help his Mom in the kitchen so I sat with Joe. He looked at me and said,

'Well?'

'Sorry sir?' I was confused. I didn't know what he wanted.

'Don't be sorry boy. Jared's clothes ain't gonna fold themselves. If you're going date my grandson, you better be able to take care of him in every way, not just in the bedroom. If you can take these off of him, you sure as hell can fold them. You understand me?' He said waving Jared's underwear like a flag.

'Yes sir.' I said and I sat in the living room folding Jared's underwear with Papa Joe and from that day forward, I was family. Jared and I may have not worked out as a couple but we became lifelong friends. To Joe!"

"To Joe."

Joe hadn't been right in the head for a long time. He believed in things like Vampires, Werewolves, Fairies, Phoenix, and Giants. He was always telling Jared stories that couldn't be real but he believed them to be true with his whole heart. As a kid story time was so much fun as Jared was whisked into magical lands nightly. Jared believed them to be true for the longest time.

"My Papa told me a special story every year on his birthday since I was eight...

FLASHBACK

"Are you going to tell me a story Papa?" Jared asked snuggling down into his bed.

"Jared, I'm going to tell you how to get one wish. When I die."

"You can't die!" Jared panicked.

"Quiet child, I ain't dying anytime soon. You have many years to think about and make this one special wish. Just be quiet and listen."

"Yes Papa."

"When I die, I want you to buy a keg."

"Papa, what's a keg?"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

"Yes sir, but if I don't know what it is how can I get my wish?"

"It's a big silver thing beer comes in."

"Papa, you're silly I can't drink beer."

"Jare bear, I said I ain't dying soon. By the time I do, you will be big enough to buy beer. Now this is important. Listen and follow my instructions."

"Yes Papa."

"Okay, I want you and your friends to drink most of the beer. Save enough for a few glasses at the bottom. Toast to me and say, 'Papa wants my wish to come true' and your friends say, 'May you get your wish.' I want to be cremated and my ashes put in the keg with the rest of the beer."

"Why Papa?"

"For you to get your wish. Now this next part is important, take the keg alone and go to the top of Make-Out Mountain. Not Lover's Leap overlooking the city but Make-Out Mountain the one that overlooks the city dump. Empty the keg near the tree that has initials carved in it and make your wish. If my ashes spark, you get your wish."

"What do you mean if?"

"Just what I said. I have to say if, it's the rules, but trust me, they'll spark. I swear on the fact that your grandma was a mermaid with legs that they'll spark."

Jared laughed, "They sure will Papa. I believe you. I can't wait until I can fly!" he whispered as he fell asleep.

End of flashback.

"So as my Papa Joe requested," Jared raised his glass again and said, "Papa wants my wish to come true."

"May you get your wish," They all chanted.

They all hung around telling more stories about crazy Joe. They weren't being disrespectful they all loved the man and his tall tales. Slowly they all headed home and all that was left were Jeff, his husband Bobby and Jared. Jeff and Bobby made sure Jared was okay before they headed home.

Jared lay in bed, a little lonely because he was single. He started to remember some of his Papa's stories as he cried himself to sleep.

A few days later, Jared went to get Joe's ashes. He figured out how to get them in the keg and planned to go to the dump to let his ashes out. He felt stupid lugging a keg to the top of the hill overlooking the city's landfill but he had promised his Papa he would since he was eight years old, so he did.

He set the keg down and walked around looking for the tree. He was shocked when he actually found it. Sure enough, his Papa and Nana's initials were carved in it. He went back, grabbed the keg and set it by the tree. He said,

"Here's to you Papa!" as he turned on the tap and the beer poured out on the ground.

As the beer flowed onto the ground and soaked into the soil he chanted,

"I wish I could fly. I wish I could fly." Over and over.

As the last drop drained from the keg, a flash of lightning struck the very spot where the ashes were poured and there was a loud bang that caused Jared to jump. His feet fell out from under him and he slipped and fell head first into the keg.

He wasn't sure how long he was unconscious but when he came to he was a little disorientated. He felt something weird on his back and suddenly remembered his wish and knew he'd grown wings.

"Oh my God it really worked! I have wings. Papa you're awesome!"

Jared decided to try out his wings. He climbed the tree and jumped into the air but instead of soaring high above the ground, he quickly sank to the ground. He landed hard with a thud. He was disorientated again when he heard a moan.

Shocked he jumped up and looked down at the most beautiful naked man he'd ever seen. He was awestruck and couldn't speak. The man had tan skin and was covered in muscles. Jared wasn't sure if it was his six pack or his tight firm ass that he was more attracted to.

For a minute he thought he was dreaming. I mean how many times do you go to the city dump, get struck by lightning, hit your head on a keg, think you can fly only to land on the most beautiful naked man on the planet, so he poked him. The man moaned again.

Jared couldn't stop staring. He wished he could turn him over and see ALL of him but decided that might not be appropriate. So he just stared and what he could see. He had random thoughts about what he would like to do to that ass, squeeze it, spank it, fuck it, bite it, the list went on and on. He decided since he couldn't do any of those things, He'd poke it. So he did. God it was firm. He got hard just touching it. He couldn't get over how firm it actually was, so he poked it again.

The Adonis moaned and Jared closed his eyes and pictured him moaning from Jared's lips. He was so hard it was beginning to hurt. He had to think about something else but this beautiful creature was naked in front of him so it was difficult to think of anything but that tight ass and what it would be like to sink deeply into it.

He was lost in his thought. Something kept poking him in the back every time he moved and it was beginning to annoy Jared. He was disappointed that it wasn't wings. But knew he had to find out what it was, so he took off his shirt. He laughed to find out that what he thought was his wings was nothing more than a broken hanger that he landed on.

He was about to put his shirt back on when the man moaned again. Jared was curious so he set his shirt down and reached out and poked him in the arm. Jared jumped back surprised when he heard the man say,

"Listen dude, I may belong to you but would you please stop poking me. It's bad enough that you jumped out of a tree and landed on me. But do you have to keep poking me?"

Jared listened to everything that the man said but what stuck out in his mind the most was,

"What do you mean you belong to me?"

"Didn't you just spread someone's ashes and make a wish?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because that's how this works?"

"But I wished I could fly, not for a naked man."

"I'm not naked." he answered.

"Let me see," Jared said looking at him, "No shirt, perky nipples, ripped abs, penis at half mast, nice girth by the way!"

"Thank you." Jensen said.

"I stand corrected. Penis standing at attention." Jared smiled, "Where was I? Oh yeah, tight ass, muscular thighs and calves and no socks or shoes. Yep, just what I said, naked!"

"You aren't seeing my true form. You are seeing my human form."

"Okay," Jared backed up a little. "You have a different form that isn't human? I think I have to be going now. Very nice and I mean VERY nice to see you. Oh damn, I meant to meet you."

"Wait, I have to go with you. I belong to you."

This man was beginning to sound a lot like his Papa, not all there.

"Thanks but no thanks. As much as I would like to get to know you more intimately, I need to go."

"I will have to follow you. I have to go where you go."

"So are you my naked Stalker or are you like my naked Genie?"

"I'm not naked and I don't grant wishes. I am your wish."

"I wished I could fly. Not for a naked man, but if I would have thought about it more I probably would have wished for a naked man. You are just gorgeous! But flying would have been awesome too."

"Listen, please just do one thing for me before you go. If you don't believe me after that, then I will be forced to leave."

"What would happen to you then?"

"I'd die until another person made a wish."

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"First of all let me say, I'm sorry for your loss. Who was it that died?"

"My Papa."

"Do you know what he wished for all those years ago?"

"He always told me he wished to be able to breathe underwater."

"Ah, so for his wish he got a Mermaid or Merman whatever his preference would be."

"He always said my grandma was a mermaid!" Jared smiled at the memory. "But wait, what does that have to do with him wanting to breathe under water? What about my wish to fly? How do YOU fit that wish?"

"I'm not naked."

"What? I'm confused." Jared said looking around for someone else talking. "I didn't say you were that time."

Jared stood looking at the man up and down. He really liked what he saw. He shook his head to refocus and said,

"Well, I still see perky nipples, a dick and balls. In my book that means you are naked!"

"You can't see my true form until you perform the ritual. Do as I say and you will see how I fit your wish completely."

"Tell me what to do."

"There is a rock over to your right. Under it is an ancient knife."

Jared moves the rock but doesn't see a knife.

"I don't see a knife. Just a bunch of twigs."

"Pick up the twigs. They're the handle of the knife. Its blade is made of sharpened stone."

"This is awesome! Okay now what."

"Go to the tree and carve our initials into it and then you will see my true form."

Jared walks over to the tree and gets ready to carve.

"Um, not to be rude or anything but aren't you forgetting something?"

"You tell me! I'm following your instructions so if I'm forgetting something, it's your fault."

"I said to carve our initials into the tree."

"What do you think I'm doing? Staring at a naked stud?"

"Well, I was just wondering how you were going to do that?"

"With the knife, duh. Put some clothes on it's affecting your memory."

"Well it would help if you at least asked me my initials."

"Oh right. Sorry."

Jared walked over to the man, held out his hand and said,

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Jared Padalecki. Who might you be?"

"Nice to meet you Jared. I'm Jensen Ackles."

"Well Jensen, sorry I jumped on you. Let me go finish our initials and we can be on our way."

"Sounds like a plan."

Jensen stood and watched as Jared carved, J. P. + J. A. in a heart. He couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. He was glad Jared didn't put his shirt back on. When Jared finished, nothing magical happened. There was no flash of lightning, loud boom or anything else natural or supernatural. Jared turned around to look at Jensen. He looked at him from his head to his feet. He raised a hand in the air and swirled it around indicating that Jensen should spin, so he did. When he stopped he looked Jared in the eye and asked smiling,

"Well, what do you think?"

"Well, I love what I see. I really really do, but as I said before, YOU ARE NAKED!"

"Shit, I forgot. You have to put the knife back in the hole and put the rock back over it. Then you have to want to see my true form."

Jared does all of that without any luck. He still sees Jensen naked.

"Jared, you must concentrate!"

"But I like your naked body!"

"Really?" Jensen blushed.

"Yes, really!"

They moved closer and closer until they were all over each like wild rabbits. What was left of Jared's clothes went flying. Hands were flailing all over the place. They were rubbing, squeezing, pinching, spanking, anything to get closer to each other. By the time they were done, both men were naked cuddling under the tree exhausted. They fell asleep.

Jared woke up when he rubbed Jensen's chest and didn't feel his skin. He sat up and looked down at Jensen and saw the most beautiful Phoenix he had ever seen. Jensen turned over and looked up into Jared eyes and asked,

"Now you can see me! Do you want to fly?"

"Hell yeah!"

So Jensen picked Jared up and they flew around the city. Jensen explained that nobody could see his true form but Jared and nobody could see them fly either. This was the happiest Jared had been in a long time.

They landed and Jared suddenly looked sad.

"What's wrong? Did I upset you somehow?"

"Yes you did!"

"What did I do? Tell me so I can fix it please. This has been an incredible day for me."

"Don't get me wrong. Jumping out of a tree, landing on you, mind blowing sex and flying were awesome. It just that I miss..."

"Your Papa. Oh my goodness how insensitive of me. I'm so sorry for your loss. I moved too fast."

"No that's not it. I mean yes I miss my Papa of course I do. But I also miss..."

"Tell me please so I can fix it."

"Did I tell you that you have a nice ass?"

"Yes, many times."

"Well, I miss seeing you naked! The feathers block the good stuff!"


End file.
